KND's Mega Battle of the Final Showdown (2018) - made by 76859Thomas - Official in the best of Grand Finale Saban's Power Rangers Mega Battle Marathon
KND's Mega Battle of the Final Showdown is a episode to during the final battle with...KND Sector V Operatives with the teams including Cosmo the Seedrian, Ladybug, PJ Masks, Cat Noir, Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney, Bratz Babyz, Star Butterfly, Marco, Grim, Jake Long, Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable to the Defeat the Main Villain as...Dark Oak and his Villains from Saban's Power Rangers series. Hogday Afternoon * Aisha arrives in Africa to search for her piece of the Zeo Crystal, while Rito & Goldar finally reach their destination of the Command Center. * Tanya makes a bold decision when Aisha decides on what to do to help the village with their plague problems. The Aquitian Rangers recover from their dehydration and fight back in earnest against Hydro Hog. Rita & Zedd carry out their plot to destroy The Command Center. Good as Gold * Jason becomes the target of The Machine Empire & Rita & Zedd, as his Gold Ranger Powers frequently abandoning him and threatening his life. Chase into Space * Justin’s father has a new job, which will take him away from the city which forces Justin to make a decision regarding where he stands as a Power Ranger. Meanwhile, Divatox challenges the most powerful monster in the galaxy, Goldgoyle to prove his might against the Turbo Rangers. * The Turbo Rangers fight to defend the Power Chamber against the invading forces, but are forced back against the overwhelming hordes. Countdown to Destruction * Dark Specter announces that the time has come to commence an assault on the universe. The combined forces of his alliance sweep over countless planets, overwhelming the Power Rangers and their allies, before reaching Earth itself. * With Dark Specter destroyed, Astronema ascends to the throne of the United Alliance Of Evil as they secure the Earth. Can the Space Rangers save Zordon and the Universe from the United Alliance Of Evil? Journey's End * Deviot returns to the Scorpion Stinger and begs for Trakeena’s forgiveness, but the treacherous being has run out of chances and is mercilessly beaten by Villimax. In a desperate attempt to gain power, Deviot sends himself and Trakeena into the cocoon Scorpius had prepared for her intended imposed maturity, mutating and merging both entities into an insane, twisted and more thoroughly evil form. * With Terra Venture’s City Dome left a hulking ruin on the moon nearest to the habitable new world, the Galaxy Rangers fleets do whatever they can to hold back as swarm of bomb armed Stingwingers. * A wounded Trakeena successfully enters the cocoon and completes her transformation, becoming a repulsive, yet formidable insect creature. She makes her way to Terra Venture’s crashed City Dome and begins to levitate it, intending to bring it down on the evacuated colonists recovering on the neighboring planet. The Fate of Lightspeed * Jinxer places a Battling card on one of the Megazords, allowing Bansheera’s foot soldiers to stage a coup on the Aquabase and begin to cripple it from within. * The Lightspeed Rangers struggle to escape the crippled Aquabase and destroy the hijacked Lifeforce Megazord before it can do further damage. The Skull Cavern is placed in the center of Mariner Bay as she begins the ceremony to open a portal to the Shadow World. The End of Time * The Time Force Rangers learn from Alex that they are destined to fall in the final battle against Ransik. Wes, eager to protect his friends, hatches an elaborate scheme to remove them from harm’s way, whilst Ransik locates Frax and brainwashes him to use his ultimate creation Doomtron. * Back in the future, Jen and the remaining Time Force Rangers are informed Wes’ actions have saved their lives, but he will now perish alone. Meanwhile, Wes & Eric’s crusade against Ransik spreads from day to night. * The Time Force Rangers return to the present to assist Wes as they face off against Ransik once and for all. The End of the Power Rangers * The Wild Force Rangers celebrate the apparent demise of Master Org, and face their impending dismissal from Power Ranger duty, but when Turtle Cove is attacked and reduced to a city covered in vines, the Wild Force Rangers are shocked to discover Master Org has survived. * Master Org, having slain the Wild Zords nullified their source of power and downed the Animarium subjects Turtle Cove to a terrifying barrage of erratic weather conditions and menaces the helpless civilians with his legions of Putrids. Category:76859Thomas Category:UK Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Category:Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Category:Power Rangers Time Force Category:Power Rangers Wild Force Category:Final Battle Category:Season Finale Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:Sonic X Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Totally Spies! Category:Bratz Babyz The Movie Category:Star Vs. The Forces of Evil Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Category:American Dragon Jake Long Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Kim Possible Category:Crossovers Category:Grand Finale Category:Metarex (The Blogspot)